Love in war (the real one)
by Guillo18
Summary: Bella is a witch. She is actually Isabella Lilly Potter, Harry Potter's twin. What if she was sen to Forks for her safety? What if Emmett was her best friend? What if someone from Hogwards come with a message?
1. Chapter 1: What is he doing here?

Hi everybody! Guillo18 my name (it is not my real name;)), just a little note to say I'm French so if there are errors, I apologize. So this is my story. Be indulgent, I'm only 14 years old (almost 15)

Summary: Bella is actually Isabella Lilly Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister. For her safety, she was sent to Forks when she met the Cullens specially Emmett , her best friend. But what happens when someone she knew from Hogward come with a message?

Romance / Adventure (Emmet / Bella) (Harry / Hermione)

-BELLLLLLLLLLS! Emmett shouted frommy house's door.

I looked up to heaven :) Emmet always be Emmett. He is my best friend since I was here I met him in French class I immediately hooked up with him (I don't know if you say that, but in French, we say that. That means I immediately liked him), when I met her brother Edward and his girlfriend Rosalie. And I ate with three of them and their two other brother and sister (Alice and Jasper) Jasper is Rosalie's twin and the rest are brothers and sisters. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. When we first met, I already know they were vampires . How did I know? I'm a witch. But you keep the Cullens do not know what I am. Anyway, why is he call me?

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES? I shouted back

He laughed and looked at me.

-I take you to school? He asked me.

-Sure. Let's go!

I leave my house and walk to the jeep Emmet. He said fiew jokes. It is so funny! I love ... like him!I like him! Like! yes ... like ...

Anyway, when we arrived I saw my little elf (Alice) so excited. I went to see him and asked him:

-Alice, What happens?

Nothing, There's just a new student. Behind you. She whispered

I turned and saw Draco ...?

-Draco? Isaid surprise

-You know him? Asked Edward

-Yeah. Why?

-I can't read his mind.

Of course, he can not read his mind. He is Occlumens. Anyway, I walk Draco carefully. Everobody on the parking was looking at me .Super! I thought ironically.

-Isabella Potter, good to see you. Drago says

Only God knows how much I hate him.

-Draco Malfoy, unrequited pleasure. What do you want?

-I bring you a message.

-A message? From who?

-From The Dark Lord, of course.

-What does he want?

-Marry you.

I exploded with laughter, I didn't kow Draco was so funny!

-So funny, serious, what does he want?

-Marry you.

-That wasn't a joke? I say to him under the Schock.

-Nope.

-I Think you know my answer, but I thank you for coming, but I will not marry him, even with all the gold in the world.

-And for your brother's life?

I saw red, I caught him by the collar and I pressed him against his car.

-Bella! I heard voices behind me, but I do not care.

-Why did you say that?

-He caught him.

I punched him. A huge silence before someone laughs Emmet of course -'. Then I heard my phone ring. I took my phone and saw the number: Harry. I had to answer.

-Hello?

-Bells?

-How are you?

-Fine. Why?

-Someone Told me that Voldy caught you.

-Of course not.

-Don't say where you are.

-Ok. I'll call you later.

-Ok. Bye.

I smiled at Draco.

-He's alive as you see.

-Not for long.

-We'll see this. And tell your master that I will not ever marry him. Too bad uh?

I released him and went to class.

It was my first chapter. Do yo like it? Send me a comment


	2. Chapter 2: The phone conversation

The second chapter. Good read!

 _ **Emmett's POV**_

I can't believe it! My girl... BEST friend! My best friend! I saw in the conner on my eyes Edward's silently laughing.

-Shut up Edward! I said to him

The others looked at me desappointed

Edward laughed and said:

-I didn't say anything.

I rolled my eyes. If you tell this to Alice I will kill you Edward.

-I didn't want to. I care about my life!

I sighed and continue, my best friend...

-See, when you want to!

-Shut up Ed'! I smiled at him

... punched a guy I don't know and just went away. I love this girl! Crap. Ed...

-I care about my life! I already told you Emmett but you finally admit it, it's fine.

If I could, my cheeks become red.

I walk to the guy. Help me, Edward it's Draco Malfoy?

-YES! Edward yelled behind me.

I smiled and said:

-Hi, Draco, I'm Emmett Cullen.

-I don't care about vampires.

I frose. Vampire?

-How do you know that? Bella told you?

-No. I hate her like she hates me. Why does he want to marry her?

-Who?

-Someone! Now shut up, I leave.

I turned when I heard something:

-But... give this to Bella. That will help her.

He gave me a necklace with a snake on it.

I nodded and go meet Bella inside.

 ** _Bella's POV_**

I tried to calm myself because if I don't I'll yell at anybody on my way.

After have calm myself, Emmett arrived, looked at me and laughed. I laughed with him until I saw Slyverin necklace in his hand.

-Where did you get this?

-Draco gave it to you.

-Give it to me please.

-Here.

I took the necklace in my hand and tried to open it. But it remained close. I smiled, the good one necklace. I put it around my neck and enter in class with Emmett.

-So who wants to marry you?

Ouch, he heard that! My anger grows up.

-Someone I hate with all my soul! I said to him.

-Ok, I don't insist. But you know you can tell me everything?

-I know Emmett, thank you to be here.

The principal walked in the class and said:

-We have a new teacher for your french class. Come on in Fleur.

Fleur Delacour came inside the class. I open my eyes. Fleur? What is she doing here?

-I'm just a remplacement teacher for today and tomorrow. Always that accent that Ginnie doesn't like at all.

I miss her, like all of them. Even Fleur missed me!

-Emmet? He turned is head to look at me. Don't wait me at the end of class. OK?

-Sure.

I waited that the hour finished and I grabbed my stuffs and my bag and went to see Fleur.

-Fleur! I yelled in the same time that I hug her.

-Bella! How are you?

-Fine. And you? What are you doing here? What happens? Is it Harry, Mione, Ginny, Ron, the twins...?

-Except the fact that Greyback bite Bill, it's alright. In fact, I'm here to bring you to the wedding and to adventure like Harry says.

-OK.

-What's wrong honey? Fleur always knows when Im hurt or something like that.

-It's just I will miss Cullens family and...

-Specially Emmett, I am wrong?

-No. I finally said

We talk like that for ten minutes but I had to lunch. So I went in cafeteria.

I sat with the Cullens but my phone rang, Harry. I answered because the Cullens were talking with Angela at another table.

-Harry?

-Belly?

-How are you? I was so scared when Draco told me that he caught you!

-You believed that?

-Yeah.

He laughed.

-Hey. Stop laughing, I was scared for you. Pretty good sign.

-I know you love me, sis.

-How is your head? I said ironicaly

-Fine, thanks.

I smiled and said:

-I have something that belong to semeone who is calling Tom Riddle, I don't know if you know him.

-What do you have?

-Slyverin's necklace (the real one)

He stopped breathing.

-Harry, breathe.

-It's not Harry to the phone.

-Mione! Oh my god, I miss you so much, how are you?

-Absolutly fine, I miss you too you know!

-Where's my stupid twin brother?

-I'm not stupid. I heard someone yelled in the background.

-Ah, you are better now. So let me tell that it isn't a joke. Draco gave it to Emmett who gave it to me.

-I love your best friend Belly. Said Mione between two laugher.

-Sorry dear, but he is mine. You already have my brother.

I know I embarrased them and I congratulated myself for that. I laughed and said.

-See you two. I love you.

-Love you too.

I hung the phone.


	3. Chapter 3: The lunch time

**Hey everybody, I just wanted to thank you to follow my story, that means a lot to me. Thank you for everything. So, now, here is the next chapter.**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

 _ **Emmett's POV**_

What was that weird conversation? Who was Tom Riddle, Mione and Harry? That's strange. And Bella's attitude in french class was weird too, it looked like she was very excited for something. I began to walk to Bella but someone grabbed my arm. I turned and saw Alice. I oppened my mouth but she was faster than me:

-No Emmett, let's see what happens next.

I was lost, I looked at Alice with an interrogative face. But everything will be explain in one second, I know it because guess you entered into the cafeteria?

 _ **Bella's POV**_

Fleur? She looked in cafeteria and saw me. She walked to me with a worried expression. Ouch, that doesn't mean good!

-Fleur, what happens?

-It's Arry.

-What happens. I repeat very scared

-To come to Weasley's house ( **in the french book, the house's name is "Le Terrier" so if who see that in the story, you know what it is ;)** ) the Oder and your friends have to come search him at Dursley's house. And fly to _Le Terrier_ with brooms.

What did she tell me that? If my brother is safe, I don't care!

-And?

-V... Tom knows...

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? HE KNOWS? HOW? THAT BASTARD OF SNAPE AGAIN, LIKE ALWAYS?

I couldn't help myself, I had to scream, I needed to scream.

-Calm down Belli.

-CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, YOU'RE SO FUNNY. HE COULD BE KILL! LIKE THE OTHERS, INCLUDING YOUR HUSBAND!

-Everybody's staring at us, so breathe calmy. I swear, nothing will happen.

-But... My only family, my "sisters", my jokes patners, your husband...

-Everybody will be fine, I swear it.

-I want to go there.

She took a big breth and said:

-It's not possible.

-Please, find a way, something, I'm so scared for them.

I was exausted, tired and sad. I started to cry.

-He's my only family, the only thing I ever really had.

-I know that, come here. She hugged me. Listen, you're a witch Ok? So you can see what Arry sees.

-Yeah, it's an awesome idea! Thank you Fleur.

-I return back to my class. No stupid things, uh?

-Don't worry, I'll be fine.

She turned and went to the door with small look by Mike Newton.

 _ **Emmett's POV**_

A witch?

* * *

 **It's not the longest, I know but I really hope you will like it.**


	4. Chapter 4: He is dead?

**Hello guys,**

 **Just a little note to thank you (again), I know what you think, she always says thank you but it's so important for me!**

 **Just if you want to send me a private message, I will answer you and answer your questions if you have one.**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

 _ **Emmett's POV**_

I can't believe it! She lied to me all the time! I'm suppose to be her best friend - more for me - but not for her apparently!

-Don't think that Em'! She loves you, you know that! Edward told me with a compatissant look.

-If I really was her best friend, she already told me about what she really is: a witch! I told her my biggest secret! Instead of you guys, and she... I need some air. I

turned and walked to the door when Edward screamed.

-Emmet, don't... Let me say to you what I read right now.

What I have to loose anyway?

-Thanks Emmett to stay.

-Tell me.

 _ **Edward's POV**_

(first time in my story, I'm sure you hated me to not put him in it ;) )

When I was talking with my little brother, something strange happened: I could read Bella's thoughts! Impossible! Why now? When Emmett needs me! Too bad! With

one look with Jasper, he understood.

I smiled and fell into Bella's mind. What I saw froze myself. Some persons changed their apparence, a boy with black messy hairs and a man with a strange eye were

looking at them. What a weird scene! Finally, they

stopped change. They were all you like the young man with black hair? What? How is that even possible? The scene's changing and I saw the young man with a stick

in his hand on a flying motorbike. A geant was next to next to him, he looks like he fell asleep. I heard a voice very irriting - I don't really know why- and the vision

stopped here. I took my mind back and looked at Bella.

She was crying!

-Harry, Hagrid, please don't be dead. I still need you! I love you.

I walked to Bella and hug her. She cried a lot so I called Em', he came and hug her.

-I understandwhy you didn't tell me. I don't blame you.

-Maybe, they're dead. Maybe he's dead! Maybe I don't have family anymore!

On this words she ran outside of te cafeteria.

 _ **Bella's POV**_

Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead!

I walked to French class and waited the beggining of the class. When Emmett came he hugged me. I'll miss him. I in love with him. But I can't tell to him why I'm

leaving. We were sat on our chair when Fleur entered. What happened?

 _ **Fleur's POV**_

I cried, a lot, when I heard the news. He's dead! I can't believe it! The survivor is dead **(I know in the English book Harry is the choosen one but in French**

 **book it's** **the survivor so I tell you already that it isn't Harry)**

-Who? I heard a voice ask me

I turned and saw Bella with red eyes, that doesn't mean good.

-Excuse me?

-Who?

-Nobody.

-Please, don't lie to me Fleur. You have red eyes, matted hair and tears in your eyes so who? Please tell me Tom like that it is set.

-Nobody.

-I can't repeat this question. That will make it to real so: WHO IS DEAD? Please don't say Harry, Ron, Mione, the twins, the Weasley...

-Mad... Eye.

She frose.

 _ **Bella's POV**_

-Mad... Eye.

I frose. Mad-Eye, the one who survive to Auror's life is dead? It can't be, my second mentor is dead.

-I need some air.

-Can I bring her outside please?

-Sure.

* * *

 **Again, thank you. I hope you liked it.**

 **Kiss**


	5. Chapter 5: The arrival

**Let's go for the fifth chapter. Have fun to read it.**

 **Oh, and thank you for your review, that's so sweet. You're the best**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I ran as fast as I could. He can't be dead, he can't be! My second mentor is dead, it isn't possible, my... I don't have a word to describe him. Why didn't he follow his own vice: _constant vigilance_? Was he the only one? How is my twin, Mione, Ron, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Mrs and Mr Weasley, everyone. Oh my god, is Remus alive and Tonks? I don't know, Idon't know anything. I stopped and fell on my knee on the parking:

-Why you didn't tell me everything? I could have give some help! Why? I cried for almost 1 minute when I felt an ice arm on mine.

-I'm here Bella. Please, calm down. I don't know you Mad-Eye is but he'll be fine where he is. Without danger. He reaps in peace, I'm sure of that.

-I don't think so, I pray for knowing that he had a fast death. Not death made in death-eaters. Please Emmett, leave me alone.

-As you wish. He turned and started to walk to the school.

-Em'?

-Yeah?

I oppened my mouth knowing perfectly what I will say.

-I want you to remember something.

-What is it?

-I love you.

I stood up, ran to my truck and went home to pack.

 _ **Fleur's POV**_

I finished my class sadly. All my students look at me like they expected something. Explication, I think. But they won't have it. I went to the little forest near to the school and dissapeared with a "Crack" sound to reappeared in Bella's room. She was ready. I grabbed her arm and dissapeared of her house to go to _Le Terrier._ Barely arrivals, Mrs Weasley ran to us and took us in her arms. She hugged Bella and told her.

-Honey, you're finally here! Look at you you're so thin, but don't worry. I'm going to let you eat all the things you want.

I silently laugh as Bella threw me a dark look.

-That will not be necessary Mrs Weasley.

 _ **Bella's POV**_

-Where's Harry? I asked to Mrs Weasley

-Upstairs but you must probably change your apparence

-You're righ.

I forgot to tellyou that I'm metamorphomage. So I can change my apparence when I want. Bella Swan was just an apparence, Bella Potter seems like her mother, she has dark hair and green eyes. I'm Bella Potter.

I changed myself and went upstairs to Ronald's room. My brother and his best friends were asleep. I smiled at that vision and closed the door. I went to my two best friend's room. Bella Swan's best friend is Emmett and the both Bella love him but Bella Potter's best friends are Weasley twins. They were work on something exploding. I had a recoil.

-It's your way to welcome me. You don't have education, really.

They turned, saw me, smiled and ran to hug me. I laughed and we fell on the floor.

-I can't breathe!

-Soorry. They said simultaneoustly and getting up.

-It's no big deal. I missed you so much.

-We know we missed you. Begin Georges

-We know you love us so much. Finish Fred

I laughed and punched their arms.

-Can you help me to wake up my dear twin?

-You talked to the right person, let us work ;)

Ten minutes later, I heard Ron and Harry's scream. I was explose with laugh with Fred and Georges

-You asked to them to do this? Asked Ron

-Yep, it'll teach you, marmot.

Harry hugged me, and I hugged everyone. But my mind was in another coutry with Emmett who was maybe reading my letter.

* * *

 **I know what you think: What letter?**

 **And no, I won't tell you!**

 **Kiss :)**


	6. Announce

**Hey!**

 **Don't worry I'm not dead but I decided to post a chapter every week. Every week-end one or two chapters like that I can correct my chapter so the next chapter come this afternoon (for me).**

 **See you**

 **Guillo 18**


	7. Chapter 6: The letters

**Hello guys,**

 **Here's your chapter and if you are nice the seventh chapter will be on monday like I don't have class (national holiday for a day -')**

 **See you,**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

 _ **Emmett's POV**_

She...loves...me? That's what she said! She loves me! I could die right now, the world could crumbling, a thousand bears could attack me, I don't care, she loves me! I'm the happiest person in the world, in my head it's like carnival! I can't believe it!

But... wait! Why did she run? And why did she say that like she didn't care about anything, like she has nothing to loose? I decided to let her space. I ran with my human speed to Edward's car. After a moment I felt blows on my arm.

-What do you want Alice?

-I TALK TO YOU SINCE WE LEFT THE SCHOOL!

-Sorry but I don't have the mind to talk.

-Oh, you will! Why Bella was devastated? Why did she cry?

-Apparently, she knows the new french teacher, you know miss Delacour, I think it's her name.

-Yeah, and?

-After she left to the french class, she cried a lot in the corridor.

-And?

-IF YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU, SHUT UP!

-Ok, ok.

-Anyway, we entered into the class and the teacher entered too, she was devastated to.

~Flash-back~ (with Emmett POV)

-Who? I heard a voice ask to miss Delacour

I turned and saw Bella with red eyes what is going on here?

-Excuse me?

-Who?

-Nobody.

-Please, don't lie to me Fleur.

They know each other? I know miss Delacour or Fleur talked to Bella in the cafeteria but I didn't think anything about it.

-I know you have red eyes, matted hair and tears in your eyes so who? She continued. Please tell me Tom like that it is set.

Tom? Who is he? Maybe it's the Tom Riddle she talked about earlier!

-Nobody.

-I can't repeat this question. That will make it to real so: WHO IS DEAD? Please don't say Harry, Ron, Mione, the twins, the Weasley...

Who was this people? I can't believe I don't know a part of my best friend's life!

-Mad... Eye.

She frose and looked sad.

~End of the flash-back~

-After that she ran outside and I follow her but she escaped after told me certains things...

-LIKE WHAT? Screamed the annoying pixie.

-Nothing.

-Edward?

-That she loves him.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Thank you Edward.

-You're welcome!

I waited night and I ran to her house. When I arrived, I knew something wasn't normal: no heart beat, no breath but Bella's car was here... What happen?

I oppened the door -Note for myself: Ask Charlie to change the locker of the door, for more salety- and entered into the doorway. The house was cold, without human heat. That's weird: Bella wasn't suppose to go out. I went upstairs and found three letters. One for Charlie, one for my family and the last one was for... me? Why did she let letters for all of us? And one special for me?

Something happened! I took the two letters and ran to my house.

-FAMILY MEETING, NOW! I screamed when I entered into my house.

-What happen son? asked Carlisle. I gave him the letters and ran through the forest to read mine.

 _ **Edward's POV**_

Carlisle started to read Bella's letter:

 ** _Dear Cullen family,_**

 ** _That's so strange to write to you. But I can't tell you goodbye in front of you, because in first place, it's to much for me and in second place, I'm already gone. I know what you think: What did she said? Where is she? When she'll come back? I'm gone and I can't tell you where._ _If I... When I come back. I'll tell you everything, I swear I will. I'll miss you all of you guys. My little pixie Alice, my best friend, my sister, please take care of yourself for me and don't buy to much things: I know you (laugh). Rosalie, I know you don't really love (or not at all) but I do, take care. Edward, my telepath, my brother, I will miss you, Love you bro'. Jazzy (I know you hate that name. (laugh)) I don't know what to say except I love you my favourite empath (in the same time you're the only one empath that I know...) Finally, mom, dad, I love you, please take care of yourself and all of the family. Specially Emmett._**

 ** _Lot of love,_**

 ** _Bella_**

I heard everyone's thoughts:

 _"She called me mom? I can't believe it! Where is my poor daughter? And Emmett?" -Esmee_

 _"She called me dad? Did she say IF she come back? She has troubles and I can't help her!" -Carlisle_

 _"Where are you sis'? WHERE ARE YOU? I'll miss you!" -Jasper_

 _"Bella... Why did I do that? Why I treated you like that? Help me Edward!" -Rose_

I took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled at me.

Alice sung French's hymn. I can'e blame her, her best friend disapeared we don't know where. Come back sis'!

 _ **Emmett's POV**_

I ran to our tree. The biggest tree of the forest and the oldest too. I went on the top of it and watched the landscape like always. I began to read the letter.

 ** _Hi Em',_**

 ** _I can't believe I'm writting to you right now. I left you a couple of minutes ago by releasing a bomb in the same time. But you have to know. I left to meet someone I love. He is my only family right now. I'll explain everything when I could, I swear... No I won't, someone else will. I know you go to Bill Weasley's wedding. Fleur told me about that. You don't you know him but Carlisle and Esmee do know his father: Arthur. At the wedding, ask for Isabella Lilly Potter, she will explain everything to you I swear it. But you have to you that what I said on the parking was true. I love you with all of my heart Emmett Cullen. And I wanted you to know that, before I leave. I'm in love with you since you became friends._**

 ** _With all of my love_**

 ** _Your best friend and lover Bella_**

Waouh

* * *

Next chapter tomorrow or monday.

Love you guys

Guillo18


	8. Chapter 8: Meet

**Hi everybody,**

 **A note to introduce my new partner who is correct my chapters. So thank you again Circle of Fate! Like I'm late on my planning this chapter will be the last one without correction.**

 **Another note to say that I can't post a chapter next week because I'm at a France competition for three days I'm sorry but maybe I can post a chapter tuesday. So enjoy my chapter :)**

 **Guillo 18**

 _ **Emmett's POV**_

What the hell is that? I mean, she left me in the middle of the school's parking but she had the amability to left a note with no-sense! Thank you Bells! I ran to my house to have Carlisle's explanations. When I came back house, I didn't hear a sound. That wasn't usual. I entered in my house but before I could say anything Esmee was hugging me. I sobbed without tears, she's gone! She's gone! She's gone...

-I'm so sorry brother! But she'll come back! Edward said

-I don't think so... I was devastated but I remembered Bella's letter and faced Carlisle.

-Dad?

-Yeah, son?

-Do you know someone who is call Arthur Weasley?

-Yes, I completely forgot to tell you that his son's wedding is in three days and we leave tomorrow. How did you know that?

-Nevermind!

Edward, please, go with me outside. I'll tell you everything. Come with Jasper

-Jasper, Emmett, do you want to go hunt?

-Yes please.

-Yes

We began to run out of the house and after had drink two bear's blood, I ewplained to them what Bella said in her letter. They were schocked:

-Waouh! Edward said

-Like he said! Jasper said

I soflty laughed

-I can't wait to go to the wedding! Who is Isabella Potter?

 _*The next morning*_

We were all in the living room waiting for Fred and Georges Weasley, Arthur's sons, who were suppose to bring us to the Burrow ( _ **Thank you Circle of Fate for the world**_ ) I can't wait to go there

-Calm down Emmett! Edward and Jasper said in the same time.

-I would to see you like that! I said back.

The three of us smirked and I heard a "crack" sound behind the door.

-I hate you guys! A girl voice said.

-We know, Is! A boy voice said

-But you will thank us later! Another voice said.

-I don't think so!

-You'll see! The both voices said

The bells rang and I started to walk to the door when I herad:

-ISABELLA LILLY POTTER, DON'T EVEN THINK OF CHANGE YOUR HAIR'S COLOR!

I frose like my brothers, the others looked lost. What is she doing here?

-I don't know Emmett. Edward said in my back.

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I was sleeping and I had an horribe nightmare. I hate when I have nightmares! I dressed up and went eat my breakfast. I was talking with Mione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley when the twins came with a huge smile on their faces. Oh, that doesn't sound good!

-Come On Belly

-We're taking yo for a walk!

Before I could go anywhere or say anything, they caught my arms and wa disappeared in a "crack" sound. We appeared in front of the Cullen's house.

-I hate you guys! I said to them.

-We know, Is! Georges began

-But you will thank us later! Fred finished

I sighed, I love them but they are so exausted

-I don't think so!

-You'll see!

Like they started to ring the bell my hair began to turn pink

-ISABELLA LILLY POTTER, DON'T EVEN THINK OF CHANGE YOUR HAIR'S COLOR! Fred screamed

-Ok, but I...

-NOTHING!

The door oppened and Carlisle appeared

-Hello guys, my name is Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to meet you. And you are?

-Fred and Georges Weasley. To serve you!

-Boys! I said. Excuse them Carlisle, they are still childrens in their minds.

They started pouted and Carlisle and I laughed

-No problems. I think they will love Emmett.

-You don't even know how much we'll love him. They said a machiavelic smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

-Guys, please! Let big brother's job to Harry!

-Oh, it's always the same who can have fun!

-I know, the world is so cruel! Anyway, sorry Carlisle , I didn't introduce myself, I'm Isabella Lilly Potterr but you can call me Is, I prefer.

-Ok Is, please come in.

We entered in the house, the twins were speachless. I smirked

-Ah, silence, finally.

They threw me a dark and I laughed harder

-You know what Fred?

-What Geroges?

-I think we found our guinea pig for our new product!

I appened my mouth to replied but Fred was looking at Edward and said:

-Pinch me, I'm dreaming. Or I see Cedric's ghost!

I laughed with Georges.

-I know it's weird, uh? But don't worry! I thought the same thing when I fist saw him.

I turned to Edward.

-Don't worry. It's just that you are an old friend's double. Unfortunatly, he died few years ago.

-Sorry for your lost.

-Thanks. Anyway, nice to meet you Edward. I'm Isabella Lilly Potter and these are the twains

-Hey! The twins have name.

-That's true! But I don't know who is who.

-And you pretend to be our best friend!

-Anyway, this Fred and Georges.

-Thank you.

-How do you know my name? Edward asked me

-It's simple. Arthur show me a picture and told who you were.

After the meeting, Carlisle turned to me and said.

-Arthur told me that you had an interresting story, could you tell me?

-Maybe when we will be at the Burrow, it will be better with Harry.

I tried my best to not look at Emmett, but it was difficult. I saw the twins who were glaring at me. I hate you so much!

-Who is Harry?

-My twin brother. But you will see, let's go!

With this worlds, we left the house.

 **Thank you guys,**

 **next chapter, I don't know when.**

 **See you,**

 **Guillo 18**


	9. Chapter 9: What was that?

**Hey everybody, it's me!**

 **I know that was a long wait but I'm sorry...**

 **Good read,**

 **Guillo 18**

 _ **Disclaimer: Like I see I have to do it, I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight even if I wish I would!**_

* * *

 _ **Harry's POV**_

I was talking with Hermione about Slyverin's necklace. We talked about it for almost 3 hours, when we began to get borred, we began a chest game. That let me the fun to look at her beautiul hairs, her beautiful smile, her wonderful eyes, her face... I don't have a word enough powerful: everything in her is amazing. I love her! It's easier to admit it when she is concentrate on something. She looked at me, sighed and did something I wasn't expecting for: she kissed me.

Like that, in the middle of Ron's room- which was walking in the fores- that was amazing. I could feel fireworks in my mind. I didn't want to stop that amazing moment but she stopped the kiss and ran away. I was schocked and I staid like that without moving for almost... I don't know exactly but I staid like that for a long long moment. It's a "crack" sound that "woke me up". I got up and ran outside, in the garden to be more precise, with my wand in my hand even if it was useless: I can hear Isa's thoughts. Twin's thing. When I arrived, Remus was here with his wand in his hand too and pointed Bella, the twins and some people I had ever met but they look like they weren't human.

-Let's see. Let's think! I said out loud. Hum... Gold eyes, white skin, beauty... Suddenly I remembered what Bella said after her return. Ah! You must be the Cullen family, no?

-Exactly! said a huge boy. Let me introduce my family. So the guys with blonde hair is Carlisle,my father, next to him, his mate, Esme,my mother. They both smiled at us. The little pixie is Alice and with her my big brother, Jasper but you can call him Jazz.

I heard a growl and I understood he didn't like this nickname.

-Be calm Jazz. Continue the huge one while I slighlty laugh and from the corner of my eyes and saw that Bella was laughing too.

-No, you know perfectly that I hate this name. The only person who can call me like that is gone. Replied Jasper

I saw Bella frose and... Emmett too?

-I'm sorry, Emmett, I didn't want to...

-It's okay Jasper, I know you miss her too. It's the reason why she's the only one who can call you like that?

Jasper nodded and Emmett smirked as Bella blushed. She hide her head in my chest and her hair began to turn orange.

-I understand. Anyway, the two last one are Edward and Rosalie. And you must have understand that I'm Emmett. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

The little pixie -Alice I think- began to gibbling.

So Emmett must be...

-Yes, he is. Bella said. And if you want to have your big brother's job, move your ass cause' Fred and Georges wanted to do it.

-Hey! It's my job.

-Our, too!

I sighed, they aren't possible. I looked at Edward and frose, that was...

-No he isn't, oh, look at me! It isn't a ghost! It isn't Cedric! He's gone!

-I can't help myself Belly!

-I don't want to ruin your conversation. But why do you feel so guilty? Said Jasper

-I forgot about their gifts, crap! Bella said but not enough lower.

-How do you know that?

-Maybe later, Remus said saving us in the same time, let me introduce myself, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin. I'm a wizard and a werewolf.

-Nice to meet you.

-Now that introduce are done, I began, where were you Belly? I was worried about you!

She laughed

-No you wasn't, you were busy, I think. I began to blush but she continued. But I was kidnapped by the Weasley's way.

I turned to the twins.

-And you pretend to be her best friend. Even Emmy is better for her as this job. Aouch!

She just punched me on the arm, making Cullens laugh.

-Hey! You think she's an angel? She didn't remember who is who!

-Your own mother don't remember!

We all laugh. But something disturb me...

-You didn't introduce yourself.

-Ah, that was that thank you Is.

She smiled and I began to introuduce myself

* * *

 **It's a short chapter, I know**

 **Sorry, this chapter hasn't been correect because I think that something was wrong when I sent it, I will fix that problem.**

 **Let me review if you want to, it's a pleasure to read it and answer your questions if you have one.**

 **Good night or Good morning or Good afternoon!**

 **Guillo 18**


	10. Announce2

**Sorry guys,**

 **But I can't post a chapter this week because I have exams on the end of the week and I have to rehearse.**

 **Sorry again,**

 **Guillo18**


	11. Announce3

**Hey guys.**

 **It's official: I finished my exams! That also mean that I'm in holidays! Ah that feel so good ;)**

 **I'll try to write more often but you'll have the next chapter later today. You have chance that I finished my history and maths exams earlier than usual (I can't leave the room when I finished my exam)**

 **After that nice little announce.**

 **See ya later**


	12. Chapter 12: Love and Bellatrix

**Hello guys!**

 **Here it is the next chapter! But just to inform you, during the summer, I'll begin a new story. A Bella/Jasper pairing (I so don't like Bella/Edward pairing). If I do a Bella/Jasper pairing, it's because I have to do a fiction about a real book, serie or movie but if I could I wouldn't do a Twilight fiction. In fact there's nothing about twilight (all human), it's because it's a story I really wanted to share with you. I hope you'll like it guys but since there, here is the 10th Chapter.**

 **Oh, and like I'm a big lazy person ;), I won't change my chapters numbers.**

* * *

 ** _Emmett's POV_**

I feel something weird about that girl. What happen to me?

 ** _Edward's POV_**

Bella? When she heard the conversation about her. I heard her brother's thoughts. That's her! Why did she lie to us?

 ** _Alice's POV_**

I just love this family! And Is and Harry are so kind... And weird. Like me!

I'm so excited. I was smiling at Harry when I had a vision. Hey, I know this blonde guy. He was the one Bella punched. Malfoy I think it is. He asked Is to follow him to smeone called... Bellatrix Lestrange? Who is she?

 _ **Edward's POV**_

When I saw Alice's vision, I growled. What will he doing here? Everybody was looking at me except my baby sisters (Alice & Bella) who looked lost.

- **Sorry for that** , I began, **but do you know someone wich is call Bellatrix Lestrange?**

Bella looked like she would kill her if she could, Harry too. What happen in your life my little sister?

 **-Yeah, we know her.**

She's been interrupted by a brown hair girl and a ginger hair one.

 **-Hey guys!** screamed the ginger one.

She ran and hugged Remus since the other girl rolled her eyes and said:

 **-You see, he didn't dissapeard!** She turned to look at us. **Let me guess, golden eyes, white skin... Ah! You must be the Cullen family, aren't you?**

I smiled

 **-That's correct, and you are?**

 **-Oh, I didn't introduce myself, sorry! My name's Hermione, and this is Ginny, the groom's sister and Remus' girlfriend and I'm just Is', Ron's and Harry's best friend.**

 _More for me._ She thought

I softly laugh and Bella saw it:

 **-What did you just think?**

 **-Why do you ask?**

 **-Because I just saw Edward laugh and like he is a mind reader. I think he read your mind.**

 _Oh, no!_ She thought

- **Don't worry, I won't say anything!**

 _Thank_ you

 **-You're welcome!**

 _What did she think? Why did she kiss me? Stop looking at her like that SOB._ Harry thought

I exploded with laugh and, for my biggest, Bella too. I looked at Hermione

- **I think you might tell him because I think he loves you too like he treat me a SOB.**

 _That what I thought. So she's in love with me?_ Harry thought

- **YES!** We both shouted with Bella

 _In fact sorry for the SOB thing, I didn't mean it._

 **-Don't worry about it dude!**

 **-In fact why did you ask about Bellatrix?** Bella asked.

- **Because Drago will come to take you to her**

Her smile dissappeared and her hair's color changes from ginger to red.

- **WHAT?WHY?WHEN?WHERE?**

 **-I don't know. Alice?**

 **-I don't know neither.**

 **-Edward. I know you know who I am. Don't say anything before I say to him. PLease**

I really think about it but I heard a _crack_ sound.

I turned and saw...


	13. Chapter 13: Explanations

**Hey guys, it's me.**

 **I know it's been a long long time but I hadn't inspiration and read my story yesterday made me want to write this story again.**

 **Sorry or all and good read :)**

* * *

 ** _Bella's POV_**

 **-Nice to see you again Isabella. Not you Potter.**

I glared at him, he'll never learn

 **-Unrequited pleasure...**

I was about to continue but Hermione said:

 **-Sorry. But Malfoy? Who did this to you that I can send him flowers.**

Harry, Edward and I began to laugh and I knew that Hermione remembered that Drago said that to her last year.

 **-Ask to your best friends!**

Hermione smiled and trned to Harry, Ginny, Ron and me.

 **-So?**

 **-I DIN'T DO IT!** They scream except me.

She turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

 **-Did you do this Belly?**

I laughed and said:

 **-He deserved it!**

She squealed and hugged me

 **-I'm so happy that you follow my road!**

I laughed even harder and turned to Draco:

 **-Now, what are you doing here?**

 **-I'm here to assist to a wedding.** He said with all the calm in the world

 **-Bill didn't invite you!** Ron said with anger in his voice

 **-Oh, but I'm not here for Bill's wedding. I'm here for Isabella's one**

They all gasped

 **-WHAT?** The wizards screamed

The vampires just growled. Emmett was the loudest. That made me smile but I had to focus on what happens.

 **-Oh! I'm getting married? I didn't know! I haven't been invited to my own wedding! What a shame! With who?** I asked sarcastically

 **-With the dark lord, of course!**

The wizards frose while the Cullens looked lost except Edward, who probably looked into everyone elses minds, wich looked angry and Emmett who froze like everyone else.

 **-I think your little boyfriend begins to understand. And I also think that you don't want to reveal your identity, I mean your fake one.** He said with a mischavious smile.

This time I heard only one growl, Edward's one.

 **-Don't worry Edward. He'll know anyway so the better is if he knows by me, not him and even if I didn't want it to happens that way. He deserves to know. I turned to face Draco. My dear, ready to say goodbye to Isabella Lilly Potterr to face...**

 **-NO!** I heard him scream

And I changed myself, I was scared but I knew that they will understand. They are part of my life now.

 **-Bella Mary Swan.** I finished

I heard gasp behind me but I will take care of it later.

 **-You can go home now. I'll never marry him. It's pointless. He killed my parents, Sirius, Cedric and some other peoples that had family, friends and a life. GO HOME NOW!**

He nodded and went away.

 **-Draco, wait!** I called him back

He turned and faced me.

 **-Understand me well, I still hate you but thank you... for the necklace**

He smiled

 **-It will fit you well.** With that, he left.

I thought about this sentence and then I said to Harry and Edward through Harry's mind:

 _I think someone's looking at us right now. Put some spells Harry please._

He nodded and left like the others. That let me and the Cullens all by ourselves. I turned to them but didn't look at them. I couldn't, I knew that when they will know my story, they won't say anything. But right now, I'm terrified.

 ** _Jasper's POV_**

She was scared and I could feel it. She was terrified and I didn't know what to do. I sent a look to Alice who was in a shock state. My little sister. My Bellsy. She was fine. Once the shock state passes, I ent to both Bella and Emmett a confident wave. She finally looked at us and stopped her gaze into Emmett's one. He smiled at her and I felt nothing from her but love. From him to though. The thing that surprised me a bit is that nobody was upset. Even Rose was happy to see her again! Finally Bella spoke:

 **-I know you might hate me, especially you Emmett, and you have all right to but I want you to understand. Or at least try to. Please.**

I couldn't stand it anymore:

 **-Are you crazy? We missed you all! Nobody hates you but we want to understand so tell us your story please.**

 _ **Edward's POV**_

 **-OK.**

We all sat in circle and we waited.

 **-As you probably guess, I'm a witch. My real name is Isabella Lilly Potter. It is the reason why I wrote that she ,instead of Bella Swan, will explain everything to you Emmett...**

 **-Stop calling me Emmett! Usually you always call me Em' or Emmy bear. Emmett is too formal!**

She smiled, nodded and continue

 **-All began seventeen years ago. We (with Harry) were only three months old. Our parents were two wizards named Lilly and James Potter. That was a dark period for us, a war period. All of this because of an evil wizard, the dark lord that Draco talked about earlier, that was him. His name is Voldemort. He was the one who gave birth to that war. So I was born on the 29th of August (I didn't remember the exact date sorry). The night of the 31st of October, Voldemort decided to "visit us", he murdered my parents.**

 _"Oh poor baby!" Esme_

 _"My daughter!" Carlisle_

 _"I can't believe it. Poor Bella." Alice_

 _"Oh no Bellsy!" Jasper_

 **-After have killed my parents, he tried to kill Harry and me. But he failed thanks to my mother's sacrifice to try to save us. Anyway, after that Voldy disappeared like really.**

 **-But...** I began

- **Edward, please don't interrupt me please.**

I nodded and she continued

 **-After my parents' murder, Harry and me went to my aunt's house. The Dursley. Petunia Dursley was my mum's sister. My mum was a muggle-born, that means that her parents were human and Petunia hated her for being a witch, she was jealous and she thought we were weird. So when we went into their home, they treat us like crap. Almost servant. And... Damn it, I mean, we livedin a small cupboard under the stairs!**

 _"THAT'S SO CRUEL!" Esme/Rosalie/Alice_

 _"OK, I'll kill this peoples" Emmett/Carlisle/Jasper_

 **-We weren't allowed to go anywhere but school. We had no friends and Dudley, our cousin hit us all the time. So when Mrs Figg couldn't keep us on Dudley's birthday, it was the happiest day of our lives. We went to zoo with the family for the first time ever. The moring went well in fact. It was really good, we had fun actually. But that was only the morning. The afternoon, we went to look at the reptiles. And Harry, Dudley and me were looking at an asleep snake. Dudley tried to wake him up but he didn't succeed so he left. And Harry and me began to... talk to the snake. He seemed to understand. I mean, he nodded at something we said! Dudley saw it and pushed us out of his way to look at him. We got angry and the second after, the window that kept the snake wasn't here anymore and Dudley fell into the snake's cage. Of course, we laughed and Vernon saw us. He locked us on our cupboard for three days without food.**

 _"It's not human to do that" Alice_

 _"CRUEL!" Carlisle_

 _"I'm so sorry for her." Rosalie_

 **-Four days later, we went get the mails for Vernon and surprisingly, there was two letters, one for me and one for Harry. But that wasn't the most surprising! It was adressed to: Bella Potter, 3 private drive, the cupboard under the stairs. But Vernon took it off before we can read it. And the next one too. And the ten after this one. He decided to move all the family far from this letters on a little house on the sea. Our 11th birthday arrived. And at midnight we wished to each other an happy birthday cause' we knew that we wouldn't have cake, presents or somehing like this. But the door was kicked down and giant entered. Vernon and Petunia came in the room and saw the man if I can call him like that. He introduced him as Hagrid and he gave us a letter. The same as always and this we read it. It was a letter who tell that we were taken at Hogwarts. Hagrid took us to the wizards world.**

After that. She began to tell us her Hogwarts' years. This girl was even more incredible that I thought she was! I can believe it!

 _"Waouh" Alice_

 _"She had a life quite the same as mine. I'm happy that she's OK. I missed her" Jasper_

 _"Interresting life? That's an euphemism" Carlisle_

 _"My poor daughter! What a life she had!" Esme_

 _"She had a hard life! I'm so sorry for her!" Rosalie_

 _"I love her. I'll help her if she wants me to" Emmett_

 ** _Emmett's POV_**

At the end of her story, she began to cry. I got up, pulled her into a hug and she cried in my chest.

 **-I love you, I'm sorry Em'** She whispered.

 **-You dn't have to be. I understand, I love you too Bella.**

She looked in my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her. It was like fireworks, she kissed me back and we were on our little world. Nothing could tear me apart from her now.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Thanks to still read it.**

 **And you see, to make me forgive, I did a long long long chapter.**

 **I hope you had enjoy it.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Guillo18**


	14. READ PLEASE! IMPORTANT

Hi guys

Yeah, I know it's been a while...

But I've been working since I had some exams this year, I got problems with my ex-boyfriend and everything and yeah...

I guess I will keep on this story because I think I can lead it somewhere but I won't be able to do it alone. And that goes with my other fictions as well. I will rewrite completely "Love in War (the real one)" and "My future begin"

But, the thing is, I'm busy, I have other projects and I grow up so I'm not alone anymore, I have to think about my studies, my boyfriend, my future and all that kind of stuff. So here's the thing.

I'm looking for a beta reader. A different one for each story if it's possible.

Here's how it's going to work. If you want to participate to the "contest", you will send me a message with,

-your name (if you want)

-your age

-your nationality

-what you like to do or not (if you don't want to, it's not a big deal but well I want to at least get along with the person I will work with ;) )

-And finally, your ideas for the story, what you would improve and lastly, (if you want to) an extract of what you want to write along with me.

I hope I will find someone to help me with these stories because, if I don't find anyone, I will be forced to give up on it and I have to say that it would really really break my heart.

Thanks everyone,

Guillo18


End file.
